I'm Dead On The Inside
by Moonwatcher4ever
Summary: "I will put you back together."
1. Prologue

Prologue

The mother looked into the father's sad eyes. "Son, it is time you know your destiny." The small dragon frowned at his father.

"He's safe" The blue spirit sighed. She was trapped in the body of a python, wishing to re-untied with her family. A curse. Forever lingering to earth. She could posses anyone, but she would be invisible to her family would never be able to see her. A meddle with a demon, _her_ demon, her husband and her betrayer. Now he was gone, back to wherever he was supposed stay. She watched as her den was flooded by lava and her son escape, watching his father's corpse burn in there. A punishment from the king of Hell for escaping added at a loss of connection with his son. The demon's screams were unbearable as protection shield was slowly burning away. Tears rolled down the python's face. She could only watch. The lava merged into a blob, running like a stream, towards her son.

"Daddy?" My son cried out sadly. The form in the lava formed dragon like shape as it raced towards the dragon son. I slithered towards to my son. "Demon! What harm have you brought my family?!" The demon stared at the snake. "Oh, my. My wife, you do not what my duty is?" As the lava dragon's mouth was connected like a rubber band. She shook her head. "I am a servant of the King of Demons, Anather and you my nature." His details became clearer as he stepped out of the river of lava. He smiled. "Come here." He ran over to her and held the python's neck, so tight, that the python couldn't breathe. "I could punish you even more, but you're my wife. It's just my nature." The lava burned through her scales until there was just bare skin. "But, I shall spare you, since you are my beautiful wife." He touched her cheek then grabbed hold of her head and snapped her neck and snapped it. Then threw the lifeless body of the python onto to ground relentlessly.

" _I will put you back together."_


	2. Part 1, Aspen (Place Holder)

Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 1

Part 1 Aspen

Chapter 1

The street was busy at night, since it was time for dinner. Streets signs flashed brightly to get more attention.

Orcale jumped happily. "We're going to a _fancy_ restaurant!" He sung in his little sing-song voice as he pulled my ear.

Most animalia and humans asked us if we were Fennec foxes with our big ears, instead we're just wolves. Orcale grabbed my arm and tugged. "Careful little brother; you remember the glove?" I guess I should explain.

My dad calls me marked and acted like a it was the plague. I have a mark the shape of a dragon. It's corrupted my claws, which have lost all their fur and turned green. Anyone who touches it disappears of is killed in brutal ways. Hence; the glove.

Dad looked at us. "Your sister is right. Let go of her arm." He frowned. He knew that and accepted that gingerly. The stairs of the Italian restaurant.

"I will come back to take your orders." The tan gazelle walked away as she went to serve another costumer. She had placed us near another table and a window. I winced as something burned my forepaw.

Orcale flipped through the kid's menu as I got idea for a bet. "Hey, I challenge you ask for super spicy sauce on whatever you're ordering."

"For what?" He replied angrily. He knew we were about to bet. He's extremely sensitive to spicy foods and never orders any spicy food.

I smirked. "For the trading card, _that_ I stole." That was the rarest, covered in gold, card and I stole it.

He stared straight into my eyes angrily, like a death glare. Orcale leaned over and grabbed my shirt. I struggled and slapped him in his face. My dad's face was deep into menu and would never notice what was about to transfire. "Oh, big sister. The fight is on!" My burn hotter and hotter as my brother threw away the chairs near the next table. "Hey, watch it!" This actually made my father looked up and, _boy_ you should've seen his face. Ah, I miss him. You know one of those cartoon faces when they look surprised? That's my dad. "Kids stop! Stop!" He quickly walked over.

Something happened. The burning on my forepaw seemed to have a mind of it's. Under the glove it felt like my flesh was being ripped off. I whimpered and howled as pain became searing. Orcale took advantage of this. He pulled my shirt. The glove dissolved as if acid was breaking it down. He threw me across the floor as I crash into another table. I landed a blow on an owlet with the mark forepaw. The white owlet scrambled on the floor, clutching his wing, where I had hit him. He looked into my looking for whatever had hit him. The owlet looked into my dreamily as if I was the love of his life. "Oh, hi. Um. Uh. My name is Fenris." I chuckled. "You don't know what your doing?" He opened his beak to speak, but I cut him off. "Aspen." He winced as the mark became green as Fenris looked at it. "Oh, that's just … green paint. Um, yeah I'm an artist. The paint is a bit permanent" He ruffled his wings. He didn't know what would happen to him. Poor thing. Fenris's going to get killed, it's my fault and he loves me. "That's fine."

Orcale quickly grabbed a cloth and tried to wrap my hand. "I'm so, so, so, sorry. Here! I even brought a cloth." My dad quickly tried to apologize to Fenris's family. "You should've took more care of your children, rascal!" Fenris's mom scolded. I wrapped the cloth on my forepaw, which looked more like a stub now. After the long family squabble, we returned to dinner.

"Water! Water!" He yelled and leaned over the table to dad, who was holding his glass of water away from Orcale. "You get your card" I paused. "When we get home." He hiccupped. "You dirty lia-" I covered his mouth. "Shhh." "I said when we get _home_ " He growled at me, then perked up as a waiter passed by. He quickly stood on his chair and waved a waiter over. "Waiter! Waiter! Waiter!"

The waiter picked up the command and came over. "Can I ha-" My father cut him off. "Can we have one more glass of water and then we're ready to pay." The waiter scribbled something on his note pad and then looked up to my dad. "Okay, how would you like to pay?"

"You cost us another life, Aspen!" I looked away from dad.

"It was Orcale's fault."

"It's still your paw!"

"Orcale pushed me!" We bickered for a while as Orcale watched and giggled at us. Suddenly, it stopped as if he was muzzled. A dark green shape covered Orcale's mouth as he tried to yell. It took a stance and opened it's wings. It stood on four legs like a primitive animal. "Let go of my son, now!" White eyes appeared on it's snout. "I already took your daughter now I take your son." The voice was faint but it wanted to be strong. The sound didn't come from the dragon, it just was everywhere. The cloth unraveled quickly as it pulled me towards the dragon. It looked into my eyes. "That paw is mine." Grabbed my like a toy, the dragon smashed my head to the pavement. Their concerned looks , one more time."Aspen!"


End file.
